


Suspicious

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, everyone is loving karen, ntr, yes im calling her karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Kasumi noticed that Shizuku kept spending her time in the drama club. So she decided to confront her about it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Suspicious

Kasumi had enough. How dare Shizuku refuse her invitations every single time this week? Does she know how much Kasumi misses her- how much Shizuko is missing right now?

And so, Kasumi trudged to the drama clubroom with a pout on her face. She breathed in, prepared the words she was about to say and twisted the doorknob...

but it won't open. The door was locked no matter how hard Kasumi tried to open the door. She twisted it very fast, she kicked the door many times but it just won't budge.

"Hey! Shizuko if you're there, open this door up or I'll kick this down!" She pounded on the door but there was no answer. Now that was strange. She was sure Shizuku explicitly told her she ahad club oractice today. Kasumi was about to leave and look for Karin to help her lockpick the door when she heard a whimper.

It was faint, almost inaudible but the whimper sounded like a call for help. It sounded like someone was crying, struggling.

Kasumi grumbled. She didn't have enough strength to bust this door open nor does she have the knowledge to lockpick the door. She also don't have enough time to look for Karin in this one heck of a mall disguised as a school...

"Kasu-kasu! What are ya doin here?" Kasumi jumped in surprise as she look to her left, where a very sweaty Ai was walking towards her.

"Ai-senpai! Bluegh, you stink! Anyways, help me bust down this door!"

"What? Why?"

"Just bust down this door!"

Ai laughed before shrugging, grabbing the handle. She was about to slam her arm onto the door when it suddenly opened, making the gyaru fall on the hard, marble floor.

"Ouch..." Ai mumbled as she sat up, rubbing her forehead. 

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The drama club president greeted them, with that irritating (Kasumi's words) smile on her face. Kasumi gritted her teeth as she stepped forward.

"Senpai excuse me but where's Shizuko?"

"Shizuku-chan? Oh, she went home an hour ago. Do you need something from her?"

Kasumi squinted her eyes. She examined the president's face before huffing. 

"Hmph. If you say so. Thank you, senpai." Kasumi walked away, noting the president's sweaty skin, the dimly lit clubroom, and the weird scratch marks on her arms.

"I don't know what you're doing to Shizuko, senpai, but Kasumin will make sure she'll get at the bottom of this." Kasumi mumbled under her breath as she bit her nails.

"Excuse me." Ai bowed and excused herself, "Kasumi-chan! W-AI-t for me!" Ai jumped up on her feet as she ran after Kasumi. The president watched as Ai left her sight before slowly closing the door and locking it.

She turned around, the smile on her face emitting such a... sinister aura. Quite different from the smile she showed a moment earlier.

"Now Shizuku-chan, let's continue where we left off shall we?"

Shizuku whimpered, squirming as she tried to wriggle free from the ropes that binded her, her clothes scattered somewhere in the floor of the clubroom. 'Kasumi-san, anyone. Save me.'

**Author's Note:**

> NTR Shizuku x Karen is so popular now. Yes, I'm calling her Karen now it's much easier. Anyways this sprouted from a talk on discord with Serylette yesterday.


End file.
